Freak?
by Rey619
Summary: Sudah beberapa hari ini ketua murid laki-laki nampak aneh. Draco terlihat seperti menghindarinya. Ini Gila. Benar-benar gila./ "Malfoy, aku ingin bicara!"/ ...JANGAN BERTANYA-TANYA LAGI DAN BERHENTILAH MENGGANGGU  aww...!"/ RnR?


**Hay semuanya?**  
><strong>Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom Harry Potter. Awalnya saya hanya main di fandom Naruto saja. Pas lagi iseng jalan-jalan di fandom lain, tak sengaja nemu fic Dramione keren banget. Lalu saya coba hunting pic Dramione, eh ternyata mereka tuh cocok banget. Habis itu, saya juga mulai hunting thm, anima, vid Dramione. Gilaaaaa! Pasangan itu membuat detak jantung saya berdebar-debar lebih kencang seperti genderang yang mau perang! *lebay*<strong>  
><strong>Saya yang mulai tergila-gila dengan Dramione akhirnya bertekad untuk membuat ficnya. Tapi dikarenakan pengetahuan saya tentang Harry Potter begitu minim lantaran saya tidak pernah membaca novelnya maupun menonton filmnya, *dasar ketinggalan jaman* saya mulai mencari infonya di wikipedia, google, wdw, ghiboo, okezone, hollywoodlife, dll. So, harap dijadikan maklum kalau ceritanya amat sangat aneh bin ngawur, *smirk*<strong>

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling (always)  
>Kalau Harry Potter punyaku, Dramione sudah kusatukan dari awal.<p>

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Misstypo(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, EYD berantakan, Diksi hancur, Minim deskrip, Alur ngebut, Oneshot, dll, dsb, dst *PLAKKK!*

Dont Like Dont Read

~Happy Reading~

Freak?

Hermione melangkah perlahan hendak membuka pintu asrama ketua murid. Agak kesulitan karena dia membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk buku tebal hingga menutupi mukanya. Dengan hati-hati tangannya meraih gagang pintu. Sementara itu dari arah berlawanan, Draco hendak keluar dari asramanya. Tepat saat ketua murid perempuan memegang kenop pintu di luar ia memegang kenop pintu di dalam dan_

'Brukkk!'

Kecelakaan itu tak dapat dihindarkan. Buku-buku bertebaran dimana-mana. Dan salah satu buku tebal tersebut sempat mencium atau lebih tepatnya menimpa dahi ketua murid laki-laki sebelum akhirnya mendarat dengan perasaan berbunga di lantai. Bukan hanya itu, ketua murid putra juga harus menahan berat badan ketua murid putri yang dengan indahnya bertengger di atas tubuhnya.

Abu-abu bertemu coklat, keduanya saling bertatapan_ralat, saling melotot. Selama beberapa detik keduanya masih setia dengan posisi masing-masing. Hening, tak ada tanda-tanda dari ketua murid perempuan untuk protes. Hingga akhirnya ketua murid laki-laki mampu mengeluarkan suaranya yang tertahan sedari tadi.

"Granger...!" geramnya kesal dengan emosi tertahan.

Sontak Hermione segera bangkit berdiri diikuti oleh Draco yang melakukan hal yang sama.

"Malfoy! Mau kemana kau! Bereskan dulu bukuku!" bentak Hermione dengan tampang yang tidak kalah kesal saat menyadari Draco beranjak dari tempat semula, berniat keluar dari asrama tersebut.

Pria itu menoleh tanpa berkata apapun. Ia menatap malas Hermione seolah mengatakan, 'salah sendiri bodoh' sebelum kemudian ia menghilang dibalik pintu. Menyisakan Hermione yang tengah menggeram marah.

Tak seperti biasanya lelaki berambut pirang itu lebih memilih diam, menghindari pertarungan. Padahal biasanya dengan senang hati dia akan selalu meneruskan pertandingan tersebut hingga mencapai final. Yeah, tiada hari tanpa berdebat dengan darah-lumpur bagi Draco. Namun hari ini putra tunggal dari pasangan Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy itu terlihat aneh. Dia seperti tak peduli lagi dengan makanannya sehari-hari. Apa Draco sudah lelah dengan permainannya? Apa Draco bosan dengannya? Apa Draco sudah menemukan orang yang lebih mengasyikkan darinya? Atau Draco sudah menemukan kekasih hatinya? Eh, tapi apa hubungannya? Oke, ini semakin tidak nyambung.

Whatever. Hermione lebih memilih untuk tidak memusingkannya meskipun dalam hati ia masih bertanya-tanya. Gadis berambut coklat ikal itu kemudian segera memunguti buku-buku tebal yang sempat menjadi korban akibat insiden barusan.

***{+_+}***

Hermione sedang membaca buku pengetahuan tentang jenis ramuan baru diatas ranjang kamarnya. Mata coklatnya bergerak-gerak menelusuri beberapa rentetan tulisan-tulisan yang begitu rapi. Namun anehnya ia tidak bisa menangkap apa yang sudah dibacanya. Berkali-kali dia sudah mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi tapi tetap saja gagal.

Hingga akhirnya gadis bermata coklat itu menyerah dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang. Tangannya masih memegang buku sementara matanya memandang langit-langit kosong. Sebenarnya ada yang sedang mengganggu pikirkannya sejak tadi, atau lebih tepatnya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu hingga ia tak mampu meresapi pengetahuannya dengan sempurna.

Ya, benar sekali. Salah seorang anggota trio emas gryffindor itu tengah memikirkan rekan_ralat, musuh bebuyutannya selama kurang lebih 6 tahun terakhir yang kini tinggal seasrama dengannya. Sudah beberapa hari ini ketua murid laki-laki nampak aneh. Draco terlihat seperti menghindarinya. Padahal biasanya si ferret itu selalu melancarkan gencatan senjata terlebih dulu dimanapun ia bertemu dengannya.

Namun apa yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Draco benar-benar sudah berubah 180 derajat. Misalnya saja saat keduanya berebut kamar mandi, Draco lebih memilih mengalah tanpa kata. Saat Crookshanks berlari-lari sambil mengigit kaos kakinya, Draco hanya diam. Saat Hermione tak sengaja menumpahkan jusnya, Draco hanya menatapnya malas. Draco juga tidak pernah menghina atau mengatainya aneh-aneh lagi. Belum lagi teman-teman slytherinnya yang mendadak menyerbunya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan seputar Draco.

Ini Gila. Benar-benar gila. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Draco Malfoy yang biasanya aktif dan angkuh, kini berubah menjadi pasif dan pendiam? Well, awalnya Hermione merasa senang dengan perubahan Draco tersebut. Yeah, setidaknya ia tidak harus meledak-ledak lagi seperti biasanya. Suasana yang tenang, tenang dalam arti mencekam. Dan itu membuat Hermione amat sangat tidak nyaman.

Tak dapat dipungkiri Hermione sedikit merindukan suara Draco, hanya sedikit saja kok, tidak lebih. Setelah berpikir ratusan atau bahkan ribuan kali, akhirnya Hermione memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung pada Draco mengenai perubahan sikapnya akhir-akhir ini. Ya, itu ide yang bagus daripada ia tidak bisa tidur malam ini karena dihantui rasa penasaran.

Perlahan Hermione beranjak dari ranjangnya. Gadis beriris coklat itu keluar dari kamar, menuruni tangga. Seperti dugaannya, Draco tengah duduk di sofa besar ruang rekreasi. Lelaki itu sempat meliriknya sekilas sebelum kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas membacanya.

Buku kesehatan? Apa si ferret ini ingin beralih profesi menjadi seorang dokter? Batin Hermione syok mengetahui buku apa yang sedang dibaca oleh Draco. Oke, itu tidaklah penting. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia harus tahu penyebab perubahan sikap Draco.

"Malfoy, aku ingin bicara!" bentaknya dengan suara khas yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi pendengaran Draco.

Demi Merlin, apa gadis di hadapannya ini tidak bisa tidak berteriak padanya sekali saja. Batin Draco kesal sembari melotot kearah Hermione sebelum kemudian mengabaikan gadis itu.

"Malfoy, apa kau tuli?" katanya lagi seraya mendudukkan pantatnya disamping Draco.

Oh God, apa si keriting ini kurang kerjaan? Atau mungkin nona-tahu-segala ini sudah bosan dengan pekerjaan belajarnya setiap waktu hingga dia dengan (tidak) sopannya berani mencari gara-gara dengannya. Whatever, Draco masih bergeming dengan kegiatannya.

Hermione mendengus kesal. Dengan antusias ia merebut buku Draco hingga si blondie itu memelototinya lagi.

"Aku bicara padamu Malfoy!"

Draco memutar bola matanya bosan. Sepertinya gadis ini benar-benar sudah gila. Bukankah dari tadi ia sudah bicara padanya? Meskipun Draco tidak menjawabnya, tapi seharusnya Hermione tahu kalau lelaki itu mendengarnya.

"Apa selain tuli kau juga bisu?" tambah Hermione seraya menyeringai.

Oh shit! Cukup sudah mudblood sialan ini menghinanya, menginjak-nginjak harga dirinya sebagai seorang Malfoy. "Apa maumu Granger?" geramnya tertahan.

Hermione tersenyum simpul. "Tidak ada. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi padamu Malfoy?" sahut Hermione secara terang-terangan.

Draco mengernyit, tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Hermione.

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh? Kau tidak pernah mengajakku bertengkar lagi, kau lebih memilih makan di asrama daripada di aula besar, kau tidak pernah berkumpul dengan teman-teman slytherinmu lagi, kau juga jarang keluar dari asrama selain menjalankan tugas sebagai ketua murid, kau seperti menghindari orang-orang disekitarmu dengan mengurung dirimu di kamar. Jadi, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" jelas Hermione dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Draco hanya bisa menganga mendengar penjelasan Hermione yang panjang lebar sebelum kemudian bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian khas miliknya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku Granger?" seringaian khas Malfoy masih menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"A-apa? Tentu saja tidak!" tukas Hermione malu. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu terlalu jujur mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Kalau sudah begini pangeran pureblood itu pasti semakin besar kepala. Eh tunggu dulu, sejak kapan Hermione menganggap musuhnya itu sebagai pangeran?

"Oh," ujar Draco datar seraya beranjak berdiri. Ia sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya kalau saja Hermione tidak menahannya.

"Tunggu, kau mau kemana? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Draco semakin tidak mengerti dengan gadis didepannya ini. Kenapa mendadak Hermione jadi ingin tahu tentang dirinya. Oh ya, tentu saja. Itu karena dia menyandang gelar sebagai nona-tahu-segala. Jadi dia harus tahu semuanya termasuk catatan tentang dirinya.

"Bukan urusanmu Granger!" gerutu Draco sembari menepis tangan Hermione kasar lalu melangkah menjauhi ketua murid perempuan tersebut.

"Kubilang berhenti Malfoy! Atau aku akan membuatmu bicara pada burung kenari favoritmu." ancam Hermione menyeringai seraya mengacungkan tongkatnya kearah Draco, bersiap melafalkan mantra padanya.

Oh shit! Wajah pucat pangeran slytherin itu nampak semakin pucat begitu mendengar ancaman Hermione. Mau tidak mau Draco terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Hermione dengan mata berkilat-kilat penuh amarah. Betapa ia ingin menelan hidup-hidup gadis gila belajar dihadapannya ini.

"Jawab Malfoy!" tuntut Hermione semakin penasaran dengan sikap dingin Draco.

Draco menarik nafas sebentar, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Sepertinya ia tidak ikhlas mengatakannya meskipun pada akhirnya ia tetap mengungkapkannya juga.

"Dengar baik-baik Granger..." Draco menghela nafas, "AKU SEDANG SAKIT GIGI! JADI, JANGAN BERTANYA-TANYA LAGI DAN BERHENTILAH MENGGANGGU_aww...!" Draco mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi pipinya yang menyembunyikan rasa sakit di dalamnya. Akibat teriakannya tadi, rasa sakitnya kembali menyerang. Dan yang paling parah, Hermione kini tengah menertawakan dirinya. Fine, itu sangat membantu miss Granger. Nikmati saja kemenanganmu, aku pasti akan membalasmu. Rutuk Draco dalam hati.

Dengan menahan segala rasa sakit dan amarah yang menjalar dalam tubuh dan otaknya, Draco lebih memilih untuk tidak mempedulikan Hermione sebelum gadis itu membuat sakitnya kambuh lagi. Ia kemudian berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan Hermione yang sudah berhenti tertawa. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan lagi-lagi Hermione menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu Malfoy!" teriak Hermione.

Dengan malasnya Draco kembali berbalik seolah mengatakan, 'ada apa lagi?'.

"Kurasa aku bisa membantumu," tawar Hermione. Kasihan juga melihat keadaan Draco seperti itu. Setidaknya ia jadi tahu apa yang menyebabkan lelaki blondie itu terlihat murung beberapa hari ini.

Namun sepertinya Draco tidak membutuhkannya. Pemuda beriris abu-abu itu malah menggeleng keras-keras seolah mengatakan, 'tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih sayang nyawaku.'

"Malfoy, kubilang kembali! Duduk disini atau aku akan menyuruh burung kenari untuk mengobatimu!" ancam Hermione lagi.

What the hell? Draco hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati seraya berjalan mendekat kearah Hermione dan duduk disampingnya. Gadis ini sudah seperti seorang istri yang memaksa suaminya agar memberinya jatah malam hingga pagi saat sang suami sedang kelelahan setengah mati. Pikiran Draco mulai menggila. Dan sebelum Draco lebih gila lagi, sebaiknya ia menurut saja pada ketua murid perempuan itu. Lebih baik diobati Hermione daripada di kerubungi burung kenari. Kalau setelah ini ia akan mati, Draco bisa pastikan ia akan menghantui Hermione setiap detik.

Hermione mengisyaratkan pada Draco agar lelaki itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Tujuannya supaya lebih rileks. Dengan sekali ayunan tongkat sihir, Hermione sudah memegang sesuatu yang dibutuhkannya. Benda itu seperti botol pendek bundar, kira-kira setinggi 5 cm. Saat Hermione membuka tutupnya, Draco bisa mencium aromanya yang menenangkan.

Draco berani bertaruh, benda itu pasti berasal dari muggle karena baru kali ini ia melihatnya. Sebenarnya Draco sedikit jijik, namun ia tahan mati-matian. Draco sedikit meringis ketika tangan Hermione mengoleskan benda lembek berwarna putih itu di pipinya. Hingga akhirnya ia mulai terbiasa dan memejamkan matanya. Rasanya begitu hangat dan nyaman. Belum lagi sentuhan tangan Hermione yang seperti memanjakannya. Beruntung Hermione tadi memaksanya. Kalau tidak, Draco pasti tidak akan sempat merasakan sensasi aneh luar biasa seperti ini.

"Kalau kau sakit, kenapa tidak menemui madam Pomfrey saja?" tanya Hermione. Jari-jari mungilnya masih memijat pelan pipi Draco. Lelaki yang digilai banyak gadis itu hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya. Kedua matanya masih terpejam.

Kalau saja penyakitnya biasa, tentu dia sudah berkonsultasi pada madam Pomfrey. Tapi masalahnya, sakitnya ini luar biasa. Yeah, sakit gigi. Apa kata dunia jika mengetahui seorang Draco Malfoy yang terkenal akan kebersihannya tiba-tiba mengidap penyakit gigi? Bisa-bisa semua fansnya akan gugur satu persatu karena mengira dia adalah pria jorok yang jarang membersihkan isi mulutnya. Hell no, tentu Draco tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tidak dalam pikiran, mimpi, maupun dunia nyata.

"Bagaimana Malfoy, kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Draco membuka matanya saat tangan Hermione tak lagi menyentuh wajahnya. Ia mencoba membuka dan mengatupkan mulutnya berkali-kali, melenturkan urat-urat di sekitar mulut dan pipinya yang sebelumnya sempat menegang.

"Well, kau tahu Granger..." Draco menatap Hermione. "Kau memang cukup berbakat," lanjutnya sembari mengecup pipi Hermione singkat sebelum kemudian ia beranjak pergi dengan perasaan bahagia karena nyeri di giginya sudah hilang. Terlebih bahagia lagi karena ia berhasil menikmati pipi mulus Hermione meskipun hanya sebentar. Dan Drako yakin 100%, wajah gadis itu sempat merona tadi.

Sementara itu Hermione masih melongo akibat perlakuan Draco barusan. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar kalau lelaki berambut pirang itu baru saja mencuri sesuatu yang berharga miliknya. Ya, tentu saja pipi empuknya itu begitu berharga. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh apalagi menciumnya tanpa ijin. Dan si ferret itu telah menciumnya? Lalu pergi begitu saja? Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Malfoy...!"

**~THE END~**

**A/N : Iya-iya saya tahu ficnya memang aneh. Judulnya aneh, authornya juga aneh. *lho***  
><strong>Seneng banget pas tahu cinta pertama Emma Watson adalah Tom Felton. Tapi sedih banget pas tahu Tom Felton ternyata sudah punya cewek, ditambah lagi ceweknya Draco adalah Astoria alias Jade. Sebel sebel sebeeeeelll...*gigit meja*<strong>  
><strong>Lebih sebel lagi karena bunda Rowling tidak menyatukan Dramione di akhir cerita. Padahal mereka tuh pasangan yang manis. Prince Slytherin n Princess Gryffindor, Pureblood n Mudblood, Ice n Fire, Blonde n Brown, Grey n Brown, Badboy n Goodgirl, that's a cute couple.<strong>  
><strong>Hhh~yasud, semoga saja pada akhirnya nanti Tom Felton dan Emma Watson diberi pencerahan agar keduanya menyadari perasaan masing-masing dan bersatu di kehidupan nyata ;) *ngayal mode: on*<strong>  
><strong>Akhir kata, bolehkah minta Review please?<strong>

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
